1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outside mirror apparatus for a vehicle that includes an attachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been outside mirror apparatuses for a vehicle that include an additional part such as a lighting system and an image pickup device. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-337606 discloses such an outside mirror apparatus for a vehicle. The conventional outside mirror apparatus has a configuration such that a base of a lamp unit is inserted from an opening of a cover and coupled to the backside of a housing by a clip, and an illuminator of the lamp unit is engaged with the opening by a coupling strength of the clip.
The conventional outside mirror apparatus, however, has-no guiding and positioning member for fixing the lamp unit to the housing and the cover. Thus, there is a need of a technology for fixing the lamp unit to the housing and the cover easily and reliably.